


Melisandre meets Walda.

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre meets Walda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melisandre meets Walda.

‘I’ve heard a lot about you, Lady Bolton’ it was glorious to see the younger woman’s face turn from sweet to a mask of hate. The little lady knew what she’d done with her husband, and judging by her face, she’s not as eager to share her husband as Selyse was.

‘And I of you, Lady- are you even a lady?’ if I was another woman, that might have stung, but I’ve been called far worse to be offended by a “not - lady” status.

‘I am a priestess, above all else’ she was still looking at me as if I was the most disgusting thing. ‘But that’s not what I came here to discuss’ Stannis sent me to the Boltons, and when I explained to him my idea of charming both husband and wife, all he did was to lift a eye brow and tell me to keep this from Selyse. ‘I came here for you, m’lady. And only you.’


End file.
